A Sorceress' Escapade
by the filth mizer
Summary: What if our Tsubasa gang is accompanied with two more, which are none other than Yuko's sisters for their journey after Sakura's feathers? Chapter 1 up Later: SyaSaku, KuroNC, FaiNC dashes of TomoKuro, FaiChi
1. Natural Determination

_**Tsubasa Reservoir Chronicles  
**_**A Sorceress' Escapade  
**…_Disclaimer: This following fan-fiction was written for fun. It is not a challenge or a fan-fiction request. This following fan-fiction is based on the anime/manga Tsubasa Reservoir Chronicles by CLAMP; this means that most of the characters are those that I do not own, except for the mysterious younger sisters of Yuko…

* * *

_

**Chapter 01: Natural Determination and Unbearable Sacrifices**

Two young women of seventeen years were only shadow figures behind the sliding door of the traditional Japanese home. Both female figures were hovering over the sliding door, wondering why there was shouting. After all their older sister, the Witch of Time, and the Dimensions, Yuko was strangely expecting the four travelers who will one day find all the feathers while bringing to life their goals if the Fates allowed. They could only tell by the swirls of magic they had sensed was foreign to their own magic here in their version of Japan. Yuko's dress was heard to be captured by the unnatural winds as two figures appeared.

"Do you sense that?" asked the taller of the two twin seventeen year olds.

"Yeah, it's foreign, right?" asked the smaller of the two twins.

"Let's open the sliding door for some air, it's a bit stuffy in here…" the older twin said, half lying. She could sense her sister's suspicion over her wanting to open the sliding door.

"Only a peak, you know Yuko will get upset… if she were to find out we were eavesdropping…" the younger twin said.

"She already senses our presence, little sister…"

The younger twin sighed at her sister's impatience.

They could only hear a young boy's question. "Are you… Are you the Space-Time Witch?" he cried.

"I have been called that," the twins' older sibling acknowledged.

"Would you please…? I need you to save Sakura!" the young boy shouted.

"Another child looking for help from a Space-Time Witch, not knowing full well what requirements she has for favors…however still asking her anyways? What a brave child…" said the older twin.

"And a naïve one at that," said the younger twin. "His shouting is giving me a headache… doesn't he know any mannerisms of us Japanese!"

The taller twin glared at her younger twin. "He's a foreigner, stupid…" she said. "Do you really think they would know our mannerisms? And plus, he's like a damsel in distress! Just look who is in his arms… a dying young girl… it could mean he's trying to save this special flower…"

"What type of relationship is between the two?" asked the younger twin.

"Childhood friends… from what I seen of Clow's outfits from Yuko-neesama's books of the foreign dimensions, the flower is of royalty… let's eavesdrop some more… I can't here what she's saying!"

"Ah…" the smaller twin said as she looked over as Yuko leaned over towards the short brown-haired, unconscious girl.

"This child's name is Sakura, isn't it?" asked Yuko, the twin's older sister.

"YES!" said the brunette boy.

"And you?"

"I'm Syaoran."

"This child… has lost something very precious…"

"Yes…"

"And… that something has been scattered to many worlds. If nothing is done… this child will die…" Yuko said, solemnly as she turned a dark haired male. "Watanuki… Go to our treasure room. There is something I need you to bring back."

The dark haired boy nodded. "Yes!"

The twins watched as Yuko turned toward the brunette boy, called "Syaoran". "You wish to save this child?" asked Yuko.

"Yes!" Syaoran nodded.

"There is a price. Are you still willing?" Yuko said with a saddened expression on her face. It was full of sympathy.

"I will pay any price I can!" Syaoran cried.

"Here they come…" Yuko whispered as she looked towards the sky.

Two males appeared as they looked toward Yuko. One of the men was a blond with ice-blue eyes and wore white and blues. He was holding some exotic looking staff. The other, was a male dressed in black and red. His hair that was seen spiking up from his ninja head garment was black and his eyes were red and held in a permanent scowl.

"Are you the Dimension Witch?" asked the blond towards Yuko.

However, the same question was phrased in a very gruff voice. "Who the hell are you!" from the dark haired male.

The taller of the twins looked ashamed at the ninja. "He's Japanese… and he's this rude… what a shame…" she said as her eyes narrowed at the dark haired male. The smaller of the twins looked over at her older twin sister with a skeptical stare.

"Please give me your names first…" Yuko responded.

"Me? I'm Kurogane. I mean…. What is this place?" asked the dark haired male. This won a smirk from the taller of the twins.

"It's called Japan," Yuko simply answered.

"Eh? My country's called Japan, too."

"Yes, a different Japan…"

"I'm not getting any of this!"

Yuko looked at the blond.

"And you?" she asked.

"The wizard of Seresu, Fai D. Flowright," the blond said as he bowed.

The younger of the twins flushed at his voice. "Such a lovely voice…" she said as sparkles appeared in her eyes.

"Yeah, whatever…" the older twin said.

"Do you know where you are?" asked Yuko.

"Yes… a place where any wish can be granted if a suitable price is paid…"

"That's exactly it."

"He's so… He's so… polite… I like that," the younger twin said as her fingers interlocked as she put her hands to her chin in an adoration position. Her eyelashes batted.

"Gees…. You're pathetic…" the taller twin said.

"And so… the reason why all of you are here… is because each of you has a wish…" Yuko said.

"My home world is where I want to be!" the dark haired male said.

"My home world is where I do not want to be!" the blond male said.

"That is a tall order… for both of you…No… for all three of you… perhaps… Even if you offered the most precious things you own, none of you has enough to pay… but if each of you three paid together, you may just be able to afford it," Yuko said.

"What kind of crap are you spouting?" the man called Kurogane as ked.

"Kuroi-san, can you keep your insults down?" the man called Fai said.

"I'm not Kuroi-san!" Kurogane shouted at Fai. "I'm Kurogane!" This made Fai throw his arms above his head to hide himself from the rage of Kurogane.

"All three of your wishes are the same…" said the taller twin as she walked towards a semi-startled Yuko. The black haired girl looked over at the three men. She pointed at each of them. "You want to go to many worlds in order to restore the memory of this child… You want to return to your own world… You want to go to different worlds to avoid returning to your own."

Yuko looked over at her younger sister. "Eavesdropping again since Watanuki's question?" she asked.

The black haired, younger sister of the Time Witch smirked. Kurogane looked over at the younger sister of Yuko. "Who the hell are you?" he asked.

Yuko sighed.

"Rude much, Kurogane-san…? I'm Yuko-neesama's younger sister… and I'm a dimensional gatekeeper alongside my twin sister..." said the dark haired, younger sister of Yuko, impatiently towards Kurogane.

"Why do I get the feeling that Kurogane is the same rude person as you... younger sister?" asked Yuko towards her younger sister. "You should have stated your name…"

While this was happening a white haired girl who looked like Yuko's younger sister sighed.

"I don't have to… yet… however… you have an explanation to do with these three men… they want to be up and out of here… can't you tell!" the taller twin said as she looked over Yuko. "Taking such a long time is going to ruin your business as answering wishes from mortals…"

"You have different reasons, but the method is the same… travel to different worlds… that is what you need. Each of you individually cannot make that wish happen. However if the three of you combine payment for one wish, then you can afford it," Yuko said as she ignored her younger sisters and younger apprentices.

Kurogane looked at Yuko. "Then what would my payment be?"

"Your sword."

"Wha? I'd never sell away Ginryuu!"

The twins giggled as Yuko glared at them and turned toward Kurogane.

The taller of Yuko's younger sisters moved forward in her black dress toward Kurogane. She smirked as she poked at Kurogane's chest, while saying in a mocking tone, "Fine! Instead you will wander this world looking like a costume-contest loser, and get picked up by the police for carrying an unlawful sword, and get plastered all over the TV for being a freak! Is that what you want?" she said, laughing evilly.

"Huh? Polee? Tiivii?" Kurogane said.

"It's all true,"Fai said.

Yuko just smirked.

"You realize that you are trapped here, and I am the only person in the world who can get you out? That's got to be a lie…"

"You're kidding…" Kurogane said.

"What will you do?" said the younger twin. "Yuko-neesama will take very good care of the prices of the fees of your favors…"

"Tis true, however she played with that light-up toy that a little girl gave her so that she could have the boy of her dreams fall in love with her… What was that? A collector's item Yuko wanted to have from that stupid Cardcaptor show?" the taller of the younger twins said.

Yuko just narrowed her eyes. "That was a collector's item of a very cute show!" she said looking over at the twin sisters with a glare.

"Damnit!" Kurogane finally said as he shoved Ginryuu in Yuko's face.

The witch looked down at the sword, sadly.

"When I am free from this curse, I am coming back for it!" he said.

"Your price… is your marking…" said the witch toward Fai.

Fai looked up. "I don't suppose this staff would do instead?" he asked.

"It won't. I told you the price is the thing that you value most," said Yuko.

The younger of the twins looked at Fai sadly.

"I guess I have no choice," Fai said as he smiled at the younger of the twins.

The marking glowed as it floated over toward Yuko.

"What about you? Now is the time to hand over your item of highest value. And you will be able to travel the worlds," Yuko said toward Syaoran.

The older of the twins behind Yuko sighed. 'It's sad how these men have to sacrifice their very sources of finding life within them to achieve such a goal…' she thought.

"Fine!" Syaoran called.

"You realize that I haven't named the price yet?" asked Yuko.

"Yes!" Syaoran whispered.

"The only thing I can do is send you to the other worlds. Finding the child's memories is something you will have to do."

"Fine!"

"I like your attitude," Yuko smiled at Syaoran.

"Eh? There's more of you?" Watanuki said as he ran with a white and black Mokona twins.

"Yes there is… there's six of us… feh…" the taller twin said, sarcastically as she crossed her arms over her chest. "What took you so long, Wata-kun? I thought you know the layout by now…"

Watanuki just glared at the taller twin.

"The name of this young one is Mokona Modoki. Mokona will lead you through the worlds," said Yuko.

Kurogane only smirked. He pointed toward the black mokona with the blue gem on its forehead. "Hey, you go an extra. Give it to me. I'll go home with that."

Yuko sighed. "No. That is how we keep in contact. See how useful? The only power this one has is to stay in communication with Mokona. Mokona will take you to different dimensions but there is no way to control which dimension. For that reason, only fate will decide when your wishes will be granted. However, there is no coincidence in the world. What is there is 'Hitsuzen' and what brought you together is 'Hitsuzen'. Syaoran-kun…. Your price is…. Your relationship…"

Syaoran's widened.

The twins behind Yuko sighed sadly as the other twins, Yuko's apprentices sighed, holding Ginryuu and Fai's mark in their hands.

"The thing that you value the most… is your relationship with her… so that is your price," Yuko said.

"My price? But How"—

"Even if this child's memories are completely restored…. Your relationship with her will never be the same again. So what is she to you?"

The brunette boy looked over at his brunette female friend. "A childhood friend… and the princess of a country… and… a girl who is precious to me…"

The twins looked on as their older sister, Yuko, lowered her head in shame. "I see…. However… if you want to accept Mokona, that relationship will be terminated. Even if you retrieve all of her memories…. The one memory that you will never retrieve will be her memory of you. That is my price. Will you still pay it?"

"Hai. I will not let Sakura-chan die!" Syaoran said in determination.

"Travel between worlds is more difficult than you can imagine. There are a wide variety of worlds. For example… the worlds these two come from. You can just tell from their clothes can't you? Both of them come from different worlds than yours. People you know. People you've met on your world… they've developed under completely different conditions on other worlds. You may meet different versions of the same person time after time on different worlds. And just because that person is nice to you on one world doesn't mean you will find an ally on the next. You'll find worlds where you can't communicate where even common sense doesn't work. Scientific development, standard of living, laws… all change with the world. There are worlds full of criminals, worlds of liars, worlds locked in constant wars… And you must live through them all. It will be a journey in which you won't know where you are nor how close you are to collecting all of the fractured pieces of memory," Yuko explained. Her younger sisters and apprentices nodded in agreement.

"That said… are you still determined to see it through?" the older of the twin younger siblings of Yuko said towards Syaoran.

The brunette boy looked to the side. "Hai!"

"Sincerity and determination… no matter what a person wants to attempt, those are needed. And it seems that you are well provided with both…" said Yuko as she looked over at her sisters. She narrowed her eyes at the twins who suddenly changed their clothes due to their older sister's magic. They nodded towards Yuko, the older of the twins took Mokona in her arms as she thrusted the little "White Manjuu" into the air. Her dull eyes saddened.

"Farewell, Nee-sama… until we meet again…" said the younger of the twin sisters.

"We'll make sure this entire journey works out in the end… even if there has to be a sacrifice…" said the older of the twin sisters.

Yuko nodded. She whispered as she looked up at the sky. "You may go…"

The twins nodded as they huddled towards the group of the three males and female.

Yuko watched as Mokona developed wings and did his chant so that he and the group could disappear into the dimensions.

The Time Witch looked up at the sky. "I wish you three the best of fortune on your journey…"

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The twins huddled close to one another as they floated in the middle of the navy blue environment. Dashed golden lines surrounded them as they followed Mokona through the dimensional highway toward their first destination. Their serious expressions clued to the others, that they had their wishes as well, however they were very different from the group.

For one thing, the three males noted, that the twins were not asked of their prices. However, Fai looked over at them knowingly. Kurogane looked over at Fai to see his all-knowing expression.

Syaoran was trying to keep his eyes open to clutch Sakura to his chest so she won't fall from his arms.

Kurogane looked at the twins.

'What are they and why haven't **_they_** paid their share of the price?' Kurogane thought.

However, it was not known that Fai was asking this same question to himself…

* * *

_**Author's Note**_

_ Well… I hope that you liked how I quoted the exact quotes from the book. I may branch this off a bit so that we could get an easier picture of why I created such new characters. I will describe them fully in the next chapter; however their different personalities are always important to start off a story. It's how they begin as they are until they finally mature. All stories have that way, even Japanese creative works. It is very universal indeed… I'm sorry for the lack of lemons there are, since it seems that this whole rating system is dedicated soully to lemons and violence. I will ensure you that there will be limes and lemons ahead, however… I want to develop how my two new characters fall for Fai and Kurogane…_

_After all…it takes time to build serious relationships... however…just for your entertainment, I may add some brief hints of sexuality and paraphrase the quotes from the book… so that this fan-fiction flows a bit more, just so you readers can get into the groove… I may add hints of shounen-ai even the hints from Tsubasa's manga that had not premiered in the anime at all…_

_ I hope all of you will enjoy the next chapter, since I'm soully going to add words such as describing the Hanshin_ _Republic_ _and all that stuff… any suggestions will be taken seriously, however flames will be taken lightly…_

_ I promise… _

_ Please remember this is M/F Lemon fan-fiction…unlike the ones that are mostly filled with yaoi/shounen-ai or relationships between males. However, I am a fan… and I also respect shoujo-ai/yuri or F/F relationships…well I can confess I actually am interested in shoujo-ai/yuri so I may add a bit of that into here…_

_ However, I am not sure…so don't sue me…_


	2. Team's Priority

_**A Sorceress' Escapade**_

**Chapter 02: A Team's Priority, A Boy's Unbearable Mission!**

A light glowed as six people and a cute creature dropped to the ground in an inn-like room. All of the girls looked pretty much unconscious however the males were a bit dizzy and had slowed reactions as they looked about the weird, new environment about them. A homely smell brought them to attention that they were conscious, at least two of them were. Two girls were either landed on top of them or the men had somehow landed on one of them.

Fai opened his pale blue eyes as he felt his head was on something soft. Looking at what it is, a faint blush filled his facial features as he studied who was under him. Not bad for a cute girl, and not bad for Yuko's youngest sister. He smiled warmly as she sighed or exhaled carbon dioxide from her pink lips.

She reminded him of Chi when he came to comfort Chi when she was usually worried about him serving under Ashura. However, this flashback made him change his expression as he sat up more and looked about the room.

All he did resolved was that he took off his coat and wrapped it around the white haired girl as he looked down at her as if he was her older brother.

"What are you doing, you moron…? First you land on her and now you're doing brotherly deeds as if you know the bitch's younger sister!" a dark haired male said as the older twin sister of the white haired girl dropped onto him.

"Eh…Kuro-san, looks like you have to complain on your own circumstances… now…." Fai said as he did his weird anime eye thing at Kurogane, the dark-haired male who was holding the dark haired girl in his arms.

"It's not Kuro-san… it's Kurogane!" Kurogane growled at Fai. He really wanted to throw something at Fai. However, when he did look about the room for something to throw at Fai's head, he found no result. He grumbled under his breath as he put the girl aside and looked at her.

"Why should we care for the Space-Time Witch's sisters…?" he asked towards Fai. "I mean… they tagged along with us at the very last minute…" He said as he remembered the two women using magic to transform the clothes about them.

"They look like angels… though… fallen from the sky…" Fai said as he put a hand up toward the white haired woman's face. "However, its best to do so in case Yuko-san gets very angry… you know how an older sibling reacts if friends of her own were to hurt her own younger siblings…"  
Kurogane just glared at Fai. "Well, we're not Yuko's dogs on leashes, we're not her friends…" he growled.

Fai looked over at Kurogane with a sudden sad smile as if he knew of Kurogane's weird loneliness. He turned back to the young girl, wondering when they should wake.

"SAKURA-CHAN!" suddenly Syaoran shouted as he sat up with the brunette girl still unconscious in his lap. He smiled down at her as two very frightened girls and surprised males looked at him.

The dark-haired female showed signs of annoyance as she bopped Syaoran over the head. "Don't do that again, pips-squeak!" she shouted.

Kurogane and Fai just stared at her.

"Nee-san…" the white-haired girl said, worriedly towards her younger sister.

Suddenly Mokona stirred from slumber and suddenly popped up into the air. "Syaoran's awake! And he didn't grab for Mokona…" he chirped, sadly. The two dark haired young adults bopped the white creature over the head, both wearing anime veins of annoyance.

"He doesn't have to!" they both called. Then they both looked at each other surprised. The dark haired female just blinked and then blushed. However Kurogane just stared at her.

Fai just smiled at this and turned to Mokona as he picked the creature up. "Looks like you're awake, Mokona" he responded to Mokona's sobbing. While this was happening Syaoran looked over at Sakura's unconscious form.

"Sakura…" he whispered as the white haired female looked over at the couple, with sympathetic eyes, her tears welled up as she could feel Syaoran's pain.

"Don't be sad… you'll grow an even more powerful relationship… however to Sakura… she may be suspicious of her relationship with you…" the white-haired girl said starting to cry. "Let your tears fall… strength shows within tears…"

Syaoran looked over at the white haired girl with a shocked look on her face.

"Hana…?" was what the dark-haired girl said, softly. "Was that your empathy showing through?"

"Empathy?" the others except Sakura and the white-haired girl responded with.

"We tried to dry her off," Fai said, changing the subject as he looked over at the brunette girl in the brunette boy's hands. "However, you wouldn't let her go while you were in midst of sleep…" The blond chuckled a bit at his statement. "So you are…?"

The brunette boy answered with saying simply, "Syaoran."

"Hey, hey, hey! My name is pretty long, but please just call me Fai," the blond male said as he pointed to himself.

"Hajimashite," the twins said in unison. Mokona bounced about the room.

Fai pointed at Kurogane with a grin. "And you are, Kuroi-san?" he asked, playfully.

"Stop making schoolgirlish petnames! It's Kurogane, got that!" Kurogane said.

Fai looked over at the twins. "You both, Yuko's younger siblings, what are your names?" he asked.

The white haired girl called "Hana" looked over at Fai. "Please call me Hana. Salutations," she said. She looked over at her dark haired, fraternal sister.

"Kana…" whispered the dark haired girl. "Just that."

Fai's smile grew broader. "Ah… I see…then this should make this journey easier…"

"Like hell…" Kurogane grumbled. Kana gave him a glare to shut him up, somewhat.

The dark haired ninja just gulped at the female. Who would when the particular female maybe having her cranky time of the month?

Kana sighed as she sat back down and took refuge in her corner. Her pale hands wrapped about her small body as she looked in the dim darkness of the corner. Her light violet eyes lowered themselves at the flooring as she buried herself deeper in her black cloak with white and gray embroidery. Her hair was silky and fell down straight towards her thighs unlike being kept up in Yuko's hairstyle or anything similar to it. She looked very beautiful against the light shadow of the corner, the setting sun capturing her hair and anything of her black outfit with a dark red highlight.

She felt herself being stared at by Kurogane, however kept to it to herself.

Fai leaned over Syaoran as he pulled out a feather with a crimson marking on it. His eyes looked over at it. "Is this what a Feather of Memory truly looks like, Syaoran-kun?" he asked.

Mokona bounced into Kurogane's lap. "Hey! Don't get comfortable you little white thing!"

Kana smiled at this as she offered her arm towards Mokona, deciding to move from the corner. She let Mokona bounced into her lap. "Kurogane is being mean now isn't he, Moko-Moko?" she asked stroking the rabbit-like creature.

"Yes, he is," Mokona whispered.

Syaoran looked at Fai in shock. "Sakura's feather?"

Fai blinked. "So this is what a feather of your close friend possesses? Hmm?"

Syaoran nodded as Fai handed him the feather.

The boy put a feather filled hand toward Sakura's chest as the feather seeped into her chest. A smile grew as he looked down at the brunette girl in his arms. "She's getting warmer…"

Fai smiled at Hana as she spoke up. "Syaoran-san, if you had not have that feather… then things would be very complicated…" she whispered.

Fai nodded.

Syaoran looked down. "I guess… but it was only by coincidence…"

"You should remember that there is no coincidences in the world… remember what our sister said to the three of you males…" Kana said in her semi-gruff, boyish voice. She spoke like a boy.

Syaoran's eyes widened. "I suppose you're right, Kana-san…"

"My guess is that you grabbed it unconsciously, Syaoran-kun," Fai spoke up as he smiled at the brunette boy. The boy only nodded his head as he averted his stare toward the petite young female in his arms. "in order to save this girl…"

Syaoran's small smile faded.

"Of course I'm just guessing at this!" Fai said, with a grin as the twins fell over and the two remaining people awake just sweatdropped.

"But I guess I can help you with finding them, Syaoran-kun" Fai continued.

The white creature bounced up in the air from Kana's lap. "Huh?" was Kana's quiet reaction and Kurogane's semi-surprised reaction.

"MOKONA KNOWS!" Mokona said as he hopped over to Syaoran. Kana and Kurogane blinked.

"The feather brought out big waves, you see, Syaoran-chan, and with that I can sense the waves… now… however, if Mokona finds a feather than Mokona goes like this…" Mokona said as he made a very, very disturbing expression in his eyes.

Kana and Hana just looked at him with a stare. Awkward silence spread throughout it for a bit.

"Thanks, well, um… Mokona, would you tell when we get near a feather?" asked Syaoran.

Mokona nodded.

"Search or search is up to you. It has nothing to do with me…" came a gruff voice from Kurogane. Kana just smirked.

"Thought so…" she commented.

"I'm just here to get back to my own world and that is about it…" Kurogane continued smirking at Kana's comment.

"Right, that is my mission. I will be the one to do it…" Syaoran said with a determined stare at Kurogane, which made him see himself in the boy. Kana and Hana smiled in adoration at the brave child.

That was when Fai came in, "Heehee! You're so serious, Syaoran-kun!" he said. Hana and Syaoran sweatdropped. Kana and Kurogane looked over at each other and sighed.

"With Fai-san around, it's going to be a very long day…" Kana remarked.

Kurogane nodded his head.

"Well… Fai-san… What about you?" asked Kana.

"Mm?" Fai seemed not to ask.

"Are you going to help the brat out?" Kurogane grumbled.

"Hmmmm… I suppose so. My most important mission is to not return to my world. So, if it does not threaten my life… sure, I'll help out. I've got nothing better to do," Fai answered, smiling.

Hana and Kana looked over at Fai.

He cannot keep running… and he knows that one day it'll just lead him back home with that man awakened in his homeland… Kana said, telepathically to her sister.

Hana's facial features tensed. She gripped at Fai's coat about her as she looked about at everyone in the room. I know… and I think he knows too… one of these days he has to fight against _him_ again… Hana answered back with a smile on her face as she looked over at Fai with a sympathetic smile.

Fai looked over at Hana. "Eh… what about you and your older sister, Kana-chan?" he asked.

Kana growled at the honorific. "Honorifics annoy me…" she scolded the carefree wizard.

Hana giggled at Kana's similar feelings about honorific as Kurogane. "Hm… we'll help out too, our mission is pretty much to see if the mission of Syaoran and the both of you guys' missions if it worked out okay… then we'll go back to our Japan. And then that'll be that…" Hana said as she looked down. "But I have a feeling that farewells as you all go on with your mission will be very hard in the future… however you must pay a price if you were to make your decisions to…"

"YO!" shouted a voice in kansai dialect. Two figures walked into the light as an emotionless female looked down at the group. The other was a very expressive young man.

"How do you do, Arashi-san, Sorato-san…" Hana said as she stood up and curtsied.

"You know them?" Kurogane said, gruffly at the white-haired girl as she sat down in her white clad, still wrapping Fai's coat about her. She only nodded as she moved, unconsciously nearer to Fai.

"So how is everyone, now that they're awake?" Sorato said as he looked down at Syaoran and the brunette boy he was clutching tightly in his arms. He looked at the twins as he smiled. "You came from Yuko's place right, she has a lot of names… you know…"

"We know that, Sorato-san, you know Hana and I are Yuko's younger siblings…" Kana said, tiredly.

Arashi took a few futons and sleeping accessories out from a sliding door closet. "Here…" she said as she laid a futon out for Sakura. Syaoran thanked her as she walked over to Sorato.

"I'm Arisugawa Sorato, at your service and this is my wife, the woman I love, just to burn that into your skulls…" Sorato said.

Hana, Kurogane and Kana just stared at Sorato and glared. "We really needed to know that," Kana said as she rolled her eyes.

Sorato popped up in front of Kurogane, scaring the living out of him. "I mean that, Mr. Black…" he said.

Kurogane just growled. "Like I would lay a finger on her…" Kurogane said. "She'll be able to kick my ass!"

Sorato grinned. "Now with that settled… and what might this be?" he asked toward the white creature. "It's obvious that you got this from Yuko… ne?"

"Mokona Modoki" said Mokona as it pointed at Sorato.

Kana and Hana sweadropped.

Sorato blinked at the white creature. "That is a very long name… is it okay if I just call you Mokona?"

"Sure!"

Kana's narrowed. "What a very weird creature… Yuko's very weird in her creations… they all are mistaken to be plushies…" she said.

Kurogane chuckled.

"I heard the whole story from the blond guy over there, not the black dude…." Sorato said.

"WHO ARE YOU CALLING THE BLACK DUDE!" Kurogane growled.

Sorato waved a hand. "Now, now… minna-san… this is your lucky day!"

"In what way?" Fai kindly asked.

"Mokona has no way of knowing which the next world… is so it's a happy chance that you were all brought here to this world first! Because this is… the Hanshin Republic…"

And with that the door was opened and the others were able to see the sight from the wide glass sliding door. Buildings rose up into the sky as skyscrapers, as the sounds of any normal cities made were made. For the streets was mostly water as so there were crossing bridges. People walked around, many opening doors and closing doors. Bells rang throughout the city as the others looked in awe. Especially for those who had not seen something similar to this except for… Hana and Kana as they sat staring at how a different layout of the city, all though they were not very surprised at the skyscrapers as Fai, Kurogane, and Syaoran would be.

"Something smells sweet…" Hana said.

"Like what?" Kana and Fai answered.

"Like food…" Hana said a she licked her lips.

_**Author's Note**_

_I know… look at the dialogue… too much dialogue… but I had it with long descriptions… it just makes people even more scared and seemed… rather… like their bored and stuff with the whole description thing. However what I did was pretty much attempted to keep everyone in character. However, Kurogane is a bit on the side, as well as Syaoran. Both are determined, however Kurogane is not as open as Syaoran is and waits for his opinions to spill out from his un-valved mouth._

_It did seem to be mary-sueish in some parts but I would like to clue all in for the future coupling, however… I stuck with giving you suspense and not actually going into all "We hate Mary-Sue's". Well, I hate Mary-Sue's as well…they have too much fluff and gentleness however I like rough… . _


End file.
